Seeing Things
by Officially Vocatrash
Summary: Ah, Trucy Wright. She was a tough girl, she could stand strong. She wasn't bothered at all by her dad's sudden leave for Kurain... or was she? Fluff oneshot. Takes place during the AA6 timeline. Rated T for safety (as always)!
**A/N: Hey guys! An Ace Attorney fanfic for you! I got in a verbal fight this morning and I got really upset, so I wrote this fanfic in hopes of cheering me up. Writing a fluff fanfic always calms me down and I think it might work for you guys. This is based off an event that happened to one of my friends a few months ago. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Trucy had been staying with Apollo ever since Phoenix made an emergency leave to Kurain. Surprisingly, she wasn't harmed by his absence, or at least it seemed like it. That girl was a hard nut to crack when it came to anything she wanted to keep a secret. "A good magician always keeps her secrets, Polly!" she would always say in her nagging voice. How did Phoenix ever get her to fess up to anything? The world may never know. Apollo thought he'd never get her to tell her anything, especially about her real feelings.

Little did he know.

"Polly?"

Apollo didn't look away from the paperwork he was currently busy with. "Yes, you can keep your magic props in the spare room. Just don't put a hole in any of the walls," he said.

"It's not that. I need to talk to you about something." Trucy said in a sincere tone.

This tone surprised Apollo; she hadn't addressed him in that tone since her dad's trial two years ago. He took his focus off his paperwork and spun his chair around towards her. "What is it?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that someone's there, but they aren't?" asked Trucy. It was safe to assume she was about to go to bed because she was wearing a light blue nightgown reaching past her knees.

The red-clad attorney's eyebrows raised. "What do you mean?"

"It's like a ghost is with me. Kinda like Daddy's there with me but he isn't.." she said.

Apollo's eyes widened. _Please tell me you don't know about ghosts..._

"T-They say that w-when someone close to you d-dies.. They become a g-ghost and follow you everywhere.." Trucy said, tears streaming down her face.

The man before her sighed. "I'm sure he isn't a ghost, Truce. And even if he was, I'd still be here." He spread his arms out, offering a hug.

Trucy's face burrowed into Apollo's chest and sobbed into his shirt. He hugged her tight as she let her tears out.

Silence filled the room as Trucy's loud bawling eventually died down to soft sniffles. Apollo could feel "C-Can you call Daddy?" she asked, lifting her face from his chest.

Apollo nodded and gently broke the hug as he dialed Phoenix's number on the phone. "Will it be okay if I put him on speaker? I'd like to hear what he has to say as well." Trucy nodded.

Phoenix's voice filled the room. "Hello?"

"Trucy wanted to talk to you, Mr. Wright," said Apollo, "I put the phone on speaker so she's right here."

"Oh, hey Trucy!" Apollo could imagine him smiling warmly behind the phone.

"Daddy! You're alive!" exclaimed Trucy happily, "The bad guys didn't get you!"

The blue-clad attorney's laugh spread throughout the room. "It took every last nerve to convince them to not arrest me. I'm alright, Truce."

"Daddy, some weird things have been happening. It's like I can feel you hugging me, but you're not there and other things like that," she said.

"Huh, that's strange. Hang on a sec." Phoenix paused, "I'M TALKING TO MY DAUGHTER, BE PATIENT MAYA!"

Trucy giggled at her dad's yelling, while Apollo slightly smirked.

"Sorry, Trucy. What I was trying to say is that I think you should go to a psychologist. Remember Dr. Tan? He might be able to help you out," offered Phoenix.

"Ooh, Dr. Tan! Remember him, Polly?" Trucy squealed.

 _Oh yeah, THAT guy. He poked at my horns and asked if I was the Easter bunny in disguise._ "Yes, Dr. Tan." Apollo confirmed.

"We'll call him tomorrow! Bye, Daddy!" she said into the phone before hanging up.

 **-A week later-**

"And that's how I got help for my, uh, 'seeing things problem.'" said Trucy.

"Cool!" exclaimed Pearl, "I'll go to him for my problem too!"

* * *

 **And I hope you guys enjoyed this! Phoenix Wright and all other characters are (C) Capcom and don't belong to me (but I wish they did!). Dr. Tan is just a random name I thought of. If you want to see a real Dr. Tan character, play the Dance Central games. It's only twenty bucks! Just kidding, spend it on whatever you want.**

 **I'll shut up now. Goodbye my fellow readers!**


End file.
